Bleach University
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en una segunda oportunidad de vivir? ¿Una oportunidad para enmendar tus errores, volver a hacer amigos y recuperar al amor de tu vida? Pues a Ichimaru Gin esta idea nunca se le ocurrió, hasta ahora... Pero a qué precio. GINxRANGIKU y demás parejas random que aparezcan por ahí. Capítulo 5 :D
1. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**¡Holaaa! Primero que todo (Y si alguien aún se acuerda :c) sí, soy la original GranDiosaSupremaPollito, solo que por cosas de la vida y por inconvenientes que les sucede a cualquier persona con problemas de atención(?) olvidé la contraseña y mi correo de la cuenta anterior (Sí, miren como ando e.e). Como sea, ¿Recuerdan el fic GinxRangiku que escribí hace un bueeeen tiempo? Para los que no lo recuerdan o lo conocen y están interesados, solo busquen Bleach High School (Es el único que tiene a Gin y a Rangiku como pareja principal e.e) o simplemente visiten mi profile y ahí encontrarán la dirección. Desde que abrí la cuenta he tenido muchas ganas de continuarlo, y más ahora al ver que hay pocos fics de estos dos que no terminan en tragedia ni en recuerdos tristes :C**

**El punto es que lo quiero continuar, pero eso depende de ustedes y la opinión que dejen en sus reviews o pm, etc. También quería saber su opinión acerca de cómo continuarlo. El fic lo escribí cuando tenía 14 años y ahora han pasado como tres años y ustedes saben que la gente madura y bla bla bla (?). **

**En mi opinión hay varias escenas en los capítulos que no me convencen, empezando por la redacción y algunas partes que siento que les falta ese "algo" (?). Haría un par de cambios, también le cambiaría la actitud a Rangiku (Tengo la impresión de que ahí es un poco más sonsa(?) xD en comparación con el mismo anime) y le haría más enfoque a las parejas secundarias :'D, pero las ocurrencias e idioteces las dejaré ahí xD. El otro ajuste sería el título, cambiarlo de Bleach High School a Bleach University, porque… al fin al cabo el ambiente es en una universidad (No sé que me pasaba en la cabeza cuando puse el título).**

**Esa es una idea, si ustedes prefieren dejarlo igual que el original, no hay ningún problema. Solo es cuestión de subir todos los capítulos de una sola vez y todo ready (?). Todo depende de ustedes si quieren que reviva o se quede en el olvido. Cualquier sugerencia del fic es aceptada :DD**

**Se despide:**

**GranDiosaSupremaPollitoV2**


	2. Bienvenido al Servicio de los EMEPTÚPI

**Se supone que aquí debería algún dato inútil que aclara algo del fic o cosas así, pero, ****si es la primera vez que lees este fic y ya habías leído otro fic que se llama Bleach High School, sí, soy la misma autora. No olvides pasar por el primer capítulo para que entiendas el desastre que hice :C y no se te ocurra denunciarme por plagio o algo e.e**

**Para los que leyeron y sí están informados, en especial los que ya habían visto el fic viejo, a este le hice varios cambios, más de los que esperaba en realidad. De hecho, tardé un poco por la cantidad de cosas que tuve que modificar, le quité varias partes que en mi opinión estaban de más en el fic. Si algo les molesta o prefieren la misma narración que el anterior, o quieren hacer una crítica o sugerencia, bienvenidos sean. La verdad es que me interesa mucho saber sus opiniones para ver qué hago con el segundo capítulo. **

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

_-Lo siento, Rangiku.-_

_-¡GIN!-_

Los fugaces rayos del atardecer iluminaron mi rostro, pero no tenía la intención de despertar; no habría ningún problema si me quedo durmiendo por otra eternidad más, al fin y al cabo, un desgraciado como yo de seguro debe estar en el infierno ¿Para qué despertar? Tal vez si me hago el inconsciente los buitres vendrán y comerán de mi cuerpo. Y así, por primera vez, haré algo bien. Aunque sea de muerto. _¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?_ Pareciera que han pasado años desde mi deceso. La sangre de mi abdomen ya había dejado de gotear, ni siquiera dolía. Pero claro, no hay dolor fulminante comparado con _su_ llanto, llanto de agonía que yo mismo causé. Seguro que estará mejor sin mí. Se hará más fuerte, y tal vez conozca a algún sujeto capaz de brindarle esa felicidad que jamás ofrecí. Solo quiero que sea feliz, aunque yo no fuera la causa.

Daría todo por volver a nacer para verla sonreír, una vez más.

Pero, ¿Qué puedo tener dentro de este infierno?

Finalmente cedí al impulso de abrir los ojos, dispuesto a ver como las llamas de este inframundo me consumirían. Pero…

-… ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?-

Me incorporé ante la sorpresa, sentándome de una vez ¿Qué broma de mal gusto era esta? Miles de girasoles se alzaban a mí alrededor. Girasoles amarillos, de todos los tamaños y formas; todas con un brillo especial al ser resaltadas por las luces naranjas que brindaba un hermoso atardecer. El sol se estaba poniendo, logrando pintar el cielo con una perfecta mezcla entre el rojo, amarillo y rosa, al igual que a las nubes. A lo lejos se podían observar montañas cubiertas por verdes pinos que estaban siendo opacados por la luz del sol. Todo se parecía al… Paraíso.

Miré mis piernas. Por el estado de mi ropa, sucia de tierra y llena de pétalos y hierba, daba la impresión de haber estado durmiendo por semanas, o tal vez meses. Incluso, algunas de estas magníficas habían enredado sus tallos con mis piernas, creciendo de una forma antinatural, similar a la de una enredadera. En serio, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Con algo de esfuerzo me levanté. Qué extraño, mis piernas estaban débiles, pero fue por su gran lapso de poca utilizad, ni siquiera sentía el cansancio de la batalla. Esto debe pasar cuando estás en el paraíso…

¡Un minuto! ¿Por qué diablos estoy en el paraíso? ¿No se supone que un bastardo como yo sería inmediatamente arrastrado al fuego del infierno? Tal vez era una trampa, de seguro de esas que usan para engañar a pobres viajeros que creen que les darán _una nueva oportunidad_. Sea como fuese, de todas formas tendría que averiguar.

Observé detenidamente el lugar. Solo veía flores, árboles y pequeños animales como pájaros y roedores. Tal vez fui castigado con pasar toda mi eternidad en este lugar, así con el paso de los años, me volvería un loco salvaje, incapaz de articular alguna palabra con coherencia mientras cazo ardillas todas las noches para cenar…

Rasqué mi cabeza. ¿Qué clase de mierda estoy hablando?

Caminé un poco, pasando con esfuerzo entre las flores, de alguna forma me daba lástima pisarlas. Bien, Ichimaru, a estas alturas es que empiezas a sentir culpa. No pasó mucho cuando a lo lejos pude divisar algo así como un granero de color rojo, incluso se escuchaba el cacarear de las gallinas dispuestas a dormirse. ¿Estoy en una granja? De todas las veces que me imaginé cómo sería el más allá, jamás se me pasó por la mente un rancho.

Durante el camino hacia aquel enorme monumento rojo, estuve tan concentrado en analizar el porqué de crear una granja en vez de… no sé… Un colorido jardín lleno de nubes, que no me percaté cuando llegué.

Toqué la puerta unas tres veces y esperé medio minuto para volver a tocar, pero seguía sin ver a nadie. Justo cuando me dispuse a dar mi tercer intento antes de entrar a la fuerza, un personaje muy peculiar me abrió. Era un niño, tal vez de doce o trece años, vestía una simple y desgastada camisa blanca junto a un pantalón en estado similar. Genial, primero una granja y ahora un niño granjero ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Una vaca parlante como anfitriona?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con una actitud de pocos amigos. Aun así, no podía bajar mi guardia. Puede que en cualquier momento los girasoles se volvieran llamas, y el niño, una enorme bestia de ojos rojos. Al fin y al cabo, debía estar en el infierno.

-Perdón por la intromisión…- me disculpé con una sonrisa a la misma vez que rascaba mi cabeza, tratando de dar algo de lástima –Quedé inconsciente y ahora estoy perdido, me preguntaba si tú…-

_PLASH_

Cerró la puerta en mis narices. Hijo de la gran…

_-¿¡Por qué la cerraste?! ¡¿No ves que es un cliente?!- _una aguda voz femenina se escuchó detrás del material de madera.

_-¿¡Qué no le viste la ropa?!- _refutó el mocoso con el que me había encontrado_ -¡¿Tú le abrirías la puerta a alguien que tiene una especie de bata blanca _(N.A: La ropa que usó con Aizen)_ cubierta de lodo?! ¡Parecía como si hubiera estado jugando en el lodo con vagabundos!- _maldito crío insolente. Una vena de enojo se formó en mi frente de forma involuntaria, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

_-Cierra la boca, estúpido.- _dijo la voz femenina entre dientes_ –Te puede escuchar.- _sus pasos se acercaron a la puerta.

_-¡¿Pero no le viste la cara?! ¡Ese tipo era mitad zorro, mitad hombre!- _Por alguna razón me sentí una especie de bestia antigua…_ -¡Lo peor de todo es que parece un cura sin dinero!-_

La puerta se abrió, mostrando una pequeña niña de edad similar al personaje anterior. Sus facciones eran idénticas, a excepción del largo de su cabello; vestía un traje de cuadros rojos y blancos, similar a utilizados por granjeros. Una granja y dos pequeños granjeros, sigo esperando mi vaca parlante…

-Me avergüenzo de los malos modales de mi hermano…- se disculpó la chica. A pesar de tener casi la misma edad, su tono de voz y forma de hablar mostraban un nivel de madurez mayor -… Usted debe estar confundido por esto.- una sombría sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Inmediatamente coloqué mi mano sobre la empuñadura de mi zampakutoh.

-Un poco, quizás.- respondí con una de mis típicas sonrisas. Su cambio de actitud hizo que todas mis alarmas se encendieran, tal vez sí estaba en el infierno en realidad y tal vez aquellas personas si fueran una especie de monstruo de ojos rojos. No iba a ceder ante su ataque.

-… Por lo que escuchó, debe saber que estamos interesados en usted.- continuó con un sospechoso tono de voz.

-Te aseguro que sus asuntos no me conciernen.- retrocedí suavemente, dispuesto a atacar.

-Si ese es el caso…- la niña sacó con lentitud algo sospechoso de sus bolsillos -¡Le invito a tomar una taza de té con nosotros!-

Me dejó en blanco. Tan solo pestañeé y aquella mocosa estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras me mostraba tres bolsitas de té que, por alguna muy extraña razón, tenía guardadas en sus bolsillos.

-… ¿Eh?- fue lo único que pude articular.

-Muchos se asustan al inicio, ya sabe, el cambio de universo, escenario y cosas así, pero…- sin darme cuenta, los dos críos ya me había arrastrado dentro del establo, obligándome a sentar.

El lugar resultaba bastante… Peculiar. Su interior era igual a un establo vacío, con heno por montones, el asqueroso olor a excremento de gallina, y unas que otras aves revoloteando. En el centro de todo habían llenado un círculo con mosaicos rosas, sobre los cuales estaban tres sillas y una elegante mesa que portaba tres tazas de té ¿Dónde mierda estoy?

-Antes de empezar, tengo una duda...- el mocoso levantó la mano pidiendo lugar para hablar -¿Eres una especie de vagabundo o te echaron de tu iglesia?-

Pocos son los que lograron esfumar mi paciencia, pero, por alguna obvia razón, ese maldito niño hacía que me dieran ganas de matarlo.

-En fin.- interrumpió su gemela para callar las sandeces que estaba diciendo –Como casi todos los que han pasado por esto, debes estar pensando que estás en el cielo, o en el infierno, o en el más allá, como sea que le llames. En tu caso, seguro que sería en el infierno- sonreí de medio lado, dándole la razón –Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte…-

Ambos chiquillos se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas, con un exageradamente coordinado salto.

-¡Dream!- dijo la chica.

-¡Nightmare!- dijo el chico.

-¡Y los dos juntos somos…!- hablaron a la vez -¡Los Encargados Morales para Evitar que Personas como TÚ se Pudran en el Infierno! ¡Los EMEPTÚPI!-

…

¿Alguna vez vieron Dragon Ball Z? ¿Recuerdan a los soldados de Freezer? Creo que se hacían llamar Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu… Digamos que las poses que es mocosos hicieron mientas se presentaban, fueron perturbadoramente similares a las que los extraterrestres hacían cada vez que luchaban.

Aunque también se parecían a las del equipo Rocket cuando se querían robar a Pikachu y a los demás Poke… Me estoy desviando del tema. (N.A: Sí, Gin veía anime mientras convivía con Aizen sus Amigos (?))

Imaginen mi cara al verlos.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó la niña con orgullo –Hemos estado mejorando nuestra presentación por semanas, no queríamos mostrarle algo mediocre a nuestros preciados clientes.-

-… Ah… Claro.- no sabía que era peor, mentir o decir la verdad.

-… Aunque también nos puedes nombrar como tu conciencia.- y la molesta niña seguía hablando, ya casi que para sí misma –Por alguna razón nuestros clientes olvidan del acrónimo… Tan fácil que es…-

La miré por un largo tiempo ¿Qué no se callaba? ¿Y por qué el otro niño no decía nada? Dudo que yo sea el único harto de tantas charlas estúpidas. Creo que ya olvidé por qué estoy aquí. Sigo esperando que mi vaca parlante aparezca con una bandeja llena de galletas y leche, a estas alturas ya no me parecería extraño. Tal vez si lo hiciera, la mocosa se callaría. Ya hasta perdí el hilo de la conversación… Un minuto ¿Cómo es que fui obligado por dos niños, sin poder alguno, para tomar té? Lo que es peor, ni siquiera lo he probado. Aunque no tengo muchas ganas de comer algo preparado por esos dos engendros.

-¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?- me gritó la niña, logrando sacarme de mi bloquea mental.

Yo solo sonreí, al igual que hacen los extranjeros cuando alguien les pregunta algo en un idioma que no conocen. _"Me dont spek inglish", "Yo no ablar ispañol". _Mierda. Nuevamente me distraje.

-Como sea…- dijo Dream exasperada por mis notables problemas de atención, pero en solo dos segundos su expresión se templó –Queremos darte una segunda oportunidad- alcé una ceja, no entendía bien lo que estaban hablando –Claramente un gusano como tú a estas alturas se estaría quemando en el infierno- asentí completamente de acuerdo –Por alguna razón, nuestro superior ha querido que vivieras otra vez, así remendarías tu errores y sanarías todas las heridas que causaste en tu vida pasada.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero remediar mis errores?- pregunté cortante sin desaparecer mi sonrisa.

-Matsumoto Rangiku.- interrumpió el chico, este me observaba sin ninguna expresión. Finalmente, mi rostro abandonó la sádica mueca que siempre mostraba. Aquel era un tema algo… –Hace un rato, mientras despertabas en aquel campo de girasoles, dijiste que darías _lo que fuera_ por verla sonreír una vez más, ¿Qué esta no es la oportunidad perfecta?-

Guardé silencio.

Rangiku… A pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, recuerdo perfectamente el sonido de su llano, el húmedo de sus lágrimas, su rostro de dolor… Dolor que yo le causé. Siempre la hice sufrir, desde niños, cuando desaparecía para reunirme con Aizen. Yo siempre desaparecía, y aunque no me lo dijera, sabía que la lastimaba… De seguro estará mejor sin mí.

-Deberías ser un poco egoísta…- continuó Dream –Conoces todas tus faltas, y con todas esas faltas, atrapaste su corazón. Si lo lograste siendo un completo bastardo. Imagina lo que lograrías restando todo el daño.-

Silencio.

Dream suspiró. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir nada, aunque por mi cabeza pasaban cientos de cosas.

-Ichimaru Gin…- se acercó la gemela y estiró su mano –Solo es cuestión de un sí… Y muchas vidas cambiarán para mejor.-

Suspiré, y minutos después sonreí. No había nada que perder. De un impulso me puse de pie y coloqué mis manos dentro de los bolsillos, dando la impresión de que todo esto me importaba un nabo… Mierda, ya estoy hablando como granjero.

-Hagan lo tengan que hacer… Después veré yo si vale la pena comportarse bien.-

-¡Manos a la obra!- gritó con emoción.

-Sí, sí…- habló Nightmare interrumpiendo su emoción –Haz tu magia rápido y quítale esa prenda de Cura-Vagabundo-CríadoEntreLobos, ya está empezando a apestar.- lo miré mal, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Dream hizo su… magia.

En un "puf" mis elegantes y no mal olientes ropas cambiaron a algo muy parecido a las vestimentas del mundo humano. El conjunto fue sencillo, un pantalón gris que parecía como si lo hubieran rasgado; una camiseta negra con garabatos de colores fluorescentes y unas zapatillas de tela, de este mismo color (N.A: asdfjsddkksdd *-*). Que extraño gusto tienen los mortales, pero debo admitir que era bastante cómoda.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Dream –Ahora eres un guapo chico de 20 años que irá a la universidad, cuyo nombre clave será Gin Verde.-

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Nadie me dijo algo sobre ir a la universidad!- estoy empezando a arrepentirme de todo esto –Y una cosa más… ¡¿ACASO NO SABES QUE MI NOMBRE SIGNIFICA "PLATA"?! ¡¿QUIERES LLAMARME "PLATA VERDE"?! ¡¿Y DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESE APELLIDO?!- casi nunca pierdo los estribos, y más por idioteces como esas, pero había algo en esos niños que la desaparecía con simplemente abrir la boca.

-¿Qué te parece… Yellow Gin?- añadió Nightmare para hacerme enojar.

-No- dije cortante.

-¿Red Gin?- preguntó Dream sin ánimos de molestar. –Ese tiene estilo, incluso suena como una bebida energética que escuché en la televisión-

-QUE NO-

-¡Purpple Gin!-

-¡Rosa Gin!-

-¡Bue Gin!-

-¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA!- y exploté. Parecía un concurso de quién decía el nombre-color más ridículo. –Es más, ¿Por qué diablos me tienen que cambiar de apellido?- pregunté ya más calmado.

-Oh, olvidé mencionar eso- dijo Dream, casi para sí misma –Irás a una universidad que, por cosas de la vida las cuales nosotros no tuvimos nada sospechosamente que ver, acepta estudiantes extranjeros. Estarás con todos tus antiguos compañeros shinigamis, Hollows y Vizards, solo que estos tendrán nacionales diferentes y bla bla bla… nada importante, solo son pequeños detalles.-

-¡¿A ESO LE LLAMAS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES?!-

-Aquí está tu identificación.- saliendo de QuiénSabeDónde, Nightmare apareció mostrándome un pequeño rectángulo de plástico. Al enfocar bien la vista, me di cuenta que en realidad sí era una identificación.

Nombre: Gin Lushmore Finscastel

Fecha de Nacimiento: 10/4/XXXX

Tipo de sangre: O –

Nacionalidad: Escocés

Al menos no me dieron una fruta como apellido… ¿Y por qué demonios soy escocés? ¡Ni siquiera tengo el menor parecido!

-¡Todo listo! ¡Nos vamos a la universidad!- gritó Dream con mayores ánimos.

-¡ALTO! ¿¡QUÉ?!-

_Y así fue como empezó mi historia. _

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, y si no o lo prefieren como estaba el otro, no olviden avisarme por un review o mensaje privado, así trataré de arreglar la mayoría de sus incomodidades en el siguiente. De verdad estoy muy preocupada por saber si les gustó, siento que perdí mi sentido humorístico después de tres años sin escribir algo de humor en fanfiction ;-; ****Creo que en el próximo capítulo le cambiaré el título a Bleach University, por razones que ya mencioné en el anterior, así que no se olviden.**

**Se despide:**

**GranDiosaSupremaPollito versión 2.**


	3. ¡Primer día en EMEPTÚPI!

**Se supone que aquí debería algún dato inútil que aclara algo del fic o cosas así, pero, ****si es la primera vez que lees este fic y ya habías leído otro fic que se llama Bleach High School, sí, soy la misma autora. No olvides pasar por el primer capítulo para que entiendas el desastre que hice, y no se te ocurra denunciarme por plagio o algo.**

**Ni Bleach, ni los demás programas mencionados me pertenecen.**

Universidad. Aquel recinto social en el cual, cientos, incluso miles de personas, en su mayoría jóvenes, se reúnen en grupos para continuar sus estudios superiores y así, conseguir una vida mejor. Esta historia se centra en cierto establecimiento en especial. La Universidad EMEPTÚPI, centro educativo cuya inauguración aparentemente se dio hace ya tres años, este conjunto de edificios tiene como característica aceptar estudiantes extranjeros de todos los países, siendo el idioma inglés como conector esencial para las relaciones entre los estudiantes y demás personas que residen y laboran en aquel lugar. Para entrar a esta prestigiosa universidad se deben realizar una serie de exhaustivos exámenes, todos ellos con la finalidad de probar el rendimiento de cada aspirante, pocos son os afortunados en entrar y, a pesar de no tener más de cinco años en existencia, ya su nombre es reconocido en todo el mundo.

Mi nombre es Gin Lushmore Fincastel, y todo lo que les he estado contando es...

Una total mentira.

Para empezar soy Ichimaru Gin, deben conocerme. El joven capitán shinigami, muy apuesto por cierto, que traicionó la sociedad de almas y se convirtió en la mano derecha del homosexual de Aizen. Aquel niño prodigio con gran poder espiritual, aquel cuya zampakutoh es reconocida como Shinsou, aquel que ocupaba en cargo principal en el tercer escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas. Sí, de seguro deben conocerme.

Pero, por más trágico que parezca, es necesario que se olviden de mi glorioso y a la vez oscuro pasado. Después de todo, ahora soy...

Un estudiante universitario.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? Pues, llevo toda la mañana preguntándomelo.

Haré un resumen de todo lo que me ha sucedido en estas últimas horas.

Hace cuatro horas desperté en un supuesto paraíso, cuando yo aseguraba que me iba a pudrir en los infiernos de todas las religiones. En el transcurso de esas horas me encontré con los EMEPTÚPI, dos niños que se hacen pasar por mi conciencia, aunque yo los veo más como mis padrinos mágicos(?). Los dos pequeños engendros me dieron una insignificante noticia sin importancia (sarcasmo), un ente superior a nosotros, cuyo rostro nadie conoce, me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para redimirme y corregir mis errores... si no lo hago me quemaré en el infierno. De alguna manera acepté.

Hace tres horas, uno de mis padrinos mágicos (Cosmo) me trajo algo que en el mundo humano se le llama identificación, cédula, DNI, como ustedes quieran. Ahora soy conocido como Gin Lushmore Fincastel, un joven ESCOCÉS. Sí, yo también me pregunto si tendré problemas en el futuro ya que parezco de todo menos escocés (Seré acusado por inmigración ilegal ;_;). Durante esas tres horas, mi otra madrina mágica (Wanda) me obligó a llenar una serie de papeles necesarios para mi ingreso en la universidad, mientras aparecía, por arte de magia, un portafolio con documentos falsificados que también serán necesarios para entrar (También iré preso por falsificación y violación a los derechos de autor...).

En pocas palabras, en tan solo una hora pasé de ser un shinigami-traidor a joven escocés de estudiará sociología. (La carrera sí la escogí por voluntad propia).

¡Ah! Por cierto, olvidé mencionar que tengo ropa genialmente cómoda y a la moda (?).

Para no incomodarlos tanto con esta historia, he pasado estas dos últimas horas en las oficinas terminando de inscribirme con Doris la secretaria. Se supone que la fecha límite para las inscripciones fue hace dos semanas, pero como sospecho que mis "padrinos mágicos" pertenecen a la mafia rusa, de alguna manera logré entrar. Hoy mismo iniciarán las clases.

Dream y Nightmare me hicieron el favor de transportar mis maletas a mi habitación al estilo Goku (?), después me preocuparé por encontrar mi cuarto y verificar si mi equipaje está en el lugar correcto. Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Rangiku... ejem... disculpen, llegar temprano.

Caminé por el corredor tratando de buscar el salón, miraba una y otra vez el papel en el cual aparecía el número. Habían tantos, pero no encontraba el mío.

Finalmente me resigné a preguntar.

-Disculpa, ¿De casualidad sabes dónde queda el salón D-19?-

No me percaté quién era la persona a la que le estaba preguntando, hasta que se volteó. Kurosaki Ichigo. En esos momentos no supe si debía sorprenderme. Hubiera sido más normal encontrarme con Tousen, o algún arrancar, incluso con el mariposón de Aizen. Pero vaya, realmente fue algo inesperado.

-Pues...- se rascó la cabeza. -Casualmente estoy buscando esa clase.-

Suspiré. Quién diría que, después de derrotar a tantos capitanes, Kurosaki me resultaría inútil.

-No importa, seguiré buscando.- dije resignado. No tenía la intención de hacer amigos, y menos si eran tipo él. He escuchado que ese sujeto solo atrae problemas, aún cuando solo era un humano normal.

-¿Acaso están ciegos, par de idiotas?- una voz familiar llamó nuestra atención. -La clase está frente a sus narices.- era Abarai Renji. Y la peste sigue llegando.

Ambos nos volvimos a la puerta que se alzaba frente a nuestros ojos. D-19. Debo pensar en hacerme un examen de la vista urgente (O abrir los ojos(?)).

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota, piña roja?!- reclamó Kurosaki. Suspiré nuevamente. Ya veo por qué atrae problemas.

-¡JA! ¡Insultas mi cabello como si el tuyo fuera normal, zanahoria!- respondió Abarai.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITA PIÑA ROJA!-

Mejor me largo de aquí. Dije para mis pensamientos. No tenía ganas de involucrarme en problemas incensarios, y menos con estos dos, ya es suficiente con los que tendré en la aduana por inmigración. Además, sus gritos atraerían sujetos como Madarame y Yumichika , del onceavo escuadrón, o a tal vez al sexta espada. En definitiva, relacionarme con ellos sería mi última opción.

Entré al salón. Habían muchos rostros conocidos; un par de vizards, unos cuantos espadas y varios shinigamis. La mayoría de ellos vestidos con camisetas y pantalones. Pero ninguno importante, Rangiku todavía no había llegado. Aunque, no sé si debería ilusionarme, de seguro estudiará una carrera diferente. Pero cabe la posibilidad de que algunas materias coincidan. Después de todo, la primera clase era inglés.

-¡Ya basta de llamarme así!-

La insistente voz de Kurosaki logró sacarme de mis pensamientos. Este, como si nada, se sentó a mi lado, seguido por Abarai ¿Qué esos sujetos no entendieron? Preferí guardar silencio. Tal vez así se olvidarían de mí.

-Oh, por cierto...- error. El antiguo shinigami sustituto se dirigió a mí. -Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, mucho gusto.- me extendió la mano. ¿No había escapatoria, verdad? Pensé resignado y le correspondí el saludo. Era eso o morir quemado en el infierno.

-Gin, Ichi...- sacudí mi cabeza recordando mi nueva identidad. -Soy Gin Lushmore Fincastel, escocés- apreté su mano, forzando una amable sonrisa. Sí, yo tampoco me imagino como diablos lo logré, pero de alguna manera creo que lo hice.

-Tienes un apellido como el de Byakuya.- una nueva voz se agregó a la conversación. Volteé mi cabeza y... bueno... mis predicciones se hicieron correctas.

-¡Ikkaku! Pensé que no ibas a lograr pasar el examen.- habló Ichigo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir, estúpido?!- una vena de enojo se formó en la calva de Madarame. A su lado estaba, el quinto oficial Ayasegawa. -además, fue gracias a una beca deportiva.- añadió avergonzado.

Sé que después de todos los males que hice en mi vida pasada obviamente debía ser castigado, pero, que me obligaran a convivir con Kurosaki y su proletariado era más que una condena. Siempre he apreciado una vida tranquila, más bien solitaria y llena de paz. De hecho, nunca tuve la intención de hacer amigos; mi plan consistía en encontrar a Rangiku, conquistarla en un par de días y vivir una vida feliz junto a ella. Así de simple.

-Yo soy Renji Castillero, vengo de Cuba.-

Cuando volví a prestarle atención a lo que esos idiotas decían, ya habían terminado de discutir y se estaban presentando.

-Yumichika Lee Park, soy de Corea del Sur.-

-Madarame Ikkaku, soy japonés, al igual que el cabeza de zanahoria.- señaló a Kurosaki de forma burlona, pero este, como de costumbre, se alteró... es decir, "molestó".

-¡Muérete, maldito calvo!-

-¡Son grupo tan internacional!- para mi increíble fortuna, por no decir deprimente, otro molesto personaje se añadió a la conversación.

Busqué con los ojos al individuo, rogando por que no fuera la sexta espada. Por primera vez, mis plegarias se cumplieron. Aunque no estoy muy seguro si recibí algo mejor...

-¡Corea! ¡Japón! ¡Cuba! ¡Escocia! ¡Es como si los mares hubieran olvidado las distancias y finalmente decidido unir a tres continentes!- era una de las fracciones de Barragan, si no me equivoco, Ggio Vega. -¡Permítanme unirme a su grupo!- suspiré. Esto era el colmo.

-Bueno... No sé si seamos un grupo.- Kurosaki fue el primero en hablar. -A penas nos conocemos.-

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- continuó la fracción. -Ustedes parecen amigos de toda la vida.- tiene que estar bromeando. Una vena de enojo se marcó en mi frente, ser rebajado a pertenecer en el grupo de bárbaros de Kurosaki, simplemente inaceptable.

-¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?- Ggio insistió con una gran sonrisa. -Soy Ggio Bai, vengo de China.-

-S-Supongo que sí puedes.- respondió Kurosaki algo dudoso y confundido. -Aunque...-

-¡Mira, Ichigo! ¡Mira!- Madarame lo hamaqueó por la camisa para llamar su atención. -Esa es la belleza de la cual te hablé, la chica que se sentó a mi lado en los exámenes de admisión.-

Fijé la vista en la chica por simple curiosidad. La sorpresa y la emoción fue grande.

Era Rangiku.

Tan hermosa como siempre. Con una aquella sonrisa que, aunque jamás se lo hice saber, me volvía loco. Con sus azules y cristalinos ojos, la única vez que odié verlos fue cuando sus lágrimas cayeron, por mi culpa. Su largo y dorado cabello, que siempre me recordaba al atardecer, podría estar sumergido en una de las peores tormentas, pero con solo ver uno de sus cabellos, era suficiente para recordar el hermoso crepúsculo que me esperaba. Es gracioso, ahora me doy cuenta que siempre tuve muchas cosas que decirle, cosas que solo ella me hacía sentir, palabras que nunca salieron de mi boca por simple orgullo o mi hostil forma de ser. Era un idiota. Sonreí amargamente. Por lo menos se veía feliz, ahí estaba, la sonrisa que al menos una vez deseaba ver,_ aunque yo no fuera la causa_. Pero ya no importaba, me conformo con solo saber que estaba ahí, que había olvidado el dolor que tanto le he causado. Suspiré. _¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin tu hermosa sonrisa, Rangiku?_

-¡Oye!- Kurosaki me llamó.

-¿Qué?- respondí de mala gana, sin quitar mis ojos de ella.

-No me digas que también te gustó.- me preguntó irónico. Me rasqué la cabeza ¿Para qué negarlo? Además, si manifestaba que Rangiku me gusta, muchos "buitres" me tendrían en cuenta como competencia.

-Supongo.- sonreí ligeramente avergonzado. Me había quedado mucho tiempo observándola.

-Se llama Rangiku Leblanc.- habló Ggio con tranquilidad. -Es francesa, está estudiando Comunicación Social.-

Todos escrutamos a Ggio con la mirada por un buen rato.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un acosador?- Ayasegawa rompió el silencio, pero ninguno de nosotros dejamos de mirarlo sospechosamente.

-¡No! ¡No! Nada de eso.- la fracción agitó las manos nervioso. -Mi futura novia la conoce, y en una de nuestras conversaciones salió el tema.- aclaró.

-¿Futura novia?- Abarai inquirió, aún si bajar sus sospechas. Pero Ggio solo asintió alegremente.

-No está en esta clase, pero cuando la vea se las enseñaré.-

-Como sea.- Madarame me habló. -Leblanc es muy hermosa, por no decir sexy. Muchos la conocen, pero, que yo sepa, ninguno ha logrado conquistarla. He salido a tomar con ella un par de veces y resulta ser una chica divertida y eufórica, pero normalmente muchos la describirían como una "diva".- Puso su mano en mi hombro. -te deseo suerte, amigo-

_¿Diva?_

**Continuará...**

**Comentarios inútiles: Como ya lo dije en el primer capítulo, la actitud de Rangiku en el fic anterior no me agradaba, era muy dulce y algo tonta. Quiero darle una actitud más ácida y llamativa, sin quitarle lo "sweet", claro, pero eso ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia es aceptada.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	4. El Aterrador Chico de Ojos Cerrados

**¡Hola~ pequeños marcianos! Lamento mucho la demora, no he tenido tiempo para hacer nada; hace tres semanas que entré a la universidad y estoy hasta el cuello en tareas (Bye-bye vida social~) No los quiero ilusionar, probablemente la actualización será bastante lenta ya que el único día que tengo libre es el jueves, y también tengo otros fics que requieren de capítulos para continuar (?) y no los puedo dejar abandonados :C De verdad lo siento, pero por favor entiendan a esta pobre lechuga ;-;**

**Algo que olvidé mencionar, si es la primera vez que lees este fic y no tienes idea del antiguo Bleach High School, se supone que todos los personajes son de diferentes países, pero para evitar confusiones decidí dejarles el nombre original y solo cambiar el apellido.**

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

Primer día de clases, ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Y pensar que ya ha pasado medio año desde que llegué.

Les contaré un poco sobre mí, mi nombre es Rangiku Leblanc, tengo veinte años y soy francesa. Fui transferida a este lugar por motivos de estudio, mis padres querían que tuviera mejores oportunidades laborales y creen que por medio de esta prestigiosa universidad conseguiré un reconocimiento inmediato. ¡Ah! Por poco lo olvido, estoy estudiando Comunicación Social, este es mi segundo año.

¿Mis gustos? Pues... ¡Me encantan las fiestas!, cada vez que puedo realizo o asisto a una, sin importar el motivo de la celebración. Adoro el alcohol, en especial el sake japonés. Como a toda chica, me gusta ir de compras, en especial cuando hay descuentos. Amo dormir. Detesto trabajar, en serio, odio hacer algún tipo de trabajo, en especial los que llevan consigo papeleo y datos aburridos. Y le tengo cierto desdén los tipos... ejem... buitres... que únicamente se fijan en el cuerpo y la cantidad de"atributos" que tiene una mujer; imagínense el martirio que vivo día a día con esa clase de sujetos.

Soy muy sociable y alegre, gracias a eso creo que muchos me consideran como alguien popular, aunque no es algo que realmente me importe. Por lo general me comporto agradablemente con cualquier tipo de persona, pero debo mantener una imagen arrogante y vanidosa para evitar que personas indeseables se me acerquen y puedan causarme algún tipo de problema. A pesar de tener varios, mis amigos más allegados son Kira, Shuuhei (El cual he dejado muchas veces en la popular "Friendzone") y Nanao. También conozco a un chico de quince años el cual considero como mi hermano menor; se llama Toushiro, es el nieto de mi antigua nana y mis padres le ofrecieron asilo en casa; puede parecer lindo y tierno, pero por dentro es un tirano trabajador que siempre me está gritando por no hacer mis deberes :(

¡Ah! Un secreto sobre mí: Jamás he tenido un novio. No es que me avergüence, pero me he visto en la necesidad de contar un par de blancas mentiras sobre inexistentes ex novios; si los "buitres" se enteran de que sigo siendo inocente (en ese sentido), la persecución será peor. Puede que suene demasiado cursi y todo un cliché, pero estoy esperando al indicado. Un chico amable con los demás, que sea todo un caballero, divertido, amigable y sociable, y sobre todo, que no se fije únicamente en mi cuerpo.

Creo que eso es todo sobre mí.

A pesar de llevar medio año en esta universidad, conozco a muchas personas; por lo tanto este primer día no se me dificultó. Casi que inmediatamente me encontré con las chicas, es una suerte que todas estuviéramos juntas en clase, bueno, al menos en esta.

Y de esta forma el tiempo pasó y pasó. Estuvimos tres horas seguidas escuchando al profesor de lenguas; un hombre blanco, de cabello blanco, y ropas blancas... Era como ver a un fantasma enfermo (N.A: Se refiere a Ukitake). Mientras este explicaba animosamente su clase, recorrí el salón con mis ojos. Muchas personas conocidas, tal vez uno que otro chico nuevo, pero nadie en especial que captara mi atención, este trimestre sería igual a su anterior. No es que me moleste, pero tenía la ligera ilusión de que algo iba a cambiar.

La clase terminó veinte minutos antes de lo estipulado y muchos chicos fueron a comer, o a explorar el campus, o simplemente a sus habitaciones. Nanao y las demás se reunieron en la cafetería para conversar sobre sus experiencias en las vacaciones; no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que mi cartera la había dejado en el salón anterior. Perfecta forma para iniciar el año, Rangiku, genial. Mi mesada completa estaba dentro de esa wallet, si alguien la encontraba sería el fin de mi vida social y alimentación por todo un mes... Aunque también podría seducir a Shuuhei... No, no, no es recomendable crear ilusiones en los demás.

Regresé al salón lo más rápido que pude y, debido al estrés, abrí la puerta de golpe.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal. Cara a cara me encontré con uno de los estudiantes nuevos.

Un chico alto, de tez realmente pálida, cabellos plateados que levemente cubrían sus ojos, ojos que por alguna razón los mantenía cerrados. Y a pesar de esta última característica, cuando lo miré frente a frente, pude sentir como su mirada me abrumaba. Entonces sonrió. Una tétrica mueca que intimidaría a cualquiera, pero... No fue exactamente temor lo que sentí.

-Hola.- dijo sonriente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que yo misma creé.

En ese instante un ligero rubor me sobrevivo a las mejillas.

-H-Hola.- respondí.

Cierto invisible imán impedía que despegara mis ojos de los "suyos". Otro incómodo silencio apareció.

-¿Debo suponer que estás estudiando artes?- irrumpió con suave ironía. -O de otra forma no entendería por qué estás observándome tan detalladamente.-

El rubor se intensificó, no me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba comportándome como tonta frente a él. Me sentía... vulnerable. Sí, por primera vez Rangiku Leblanc se sintió vulnerable frente a un chico. Ni siquiera sabía que responder.

-Aunque no puedo negar que me estoy avergonzando.- se rascó ligeramente la mejilla.

-¡A-Ah! L-Lo siento- finalmente reaccioné, lastimosamente tardé mucho en recobrar la compostura. -Vine a buscar algo que olvidé.- sonreí nerviosa y lo esquivé para entrar al salón.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no estás estudiando artes?-

-No...- respondí buscando desesperadamente el bolso, que en mi puesto ya no estaba.

Empecé a sudar frío, mis padres me asesinarían si se enteran de mi descuido. No confiarían más en mí y me vería obligada a buscar un empleo...

¡Yo que odio tanto trabajar!

-Debí suponerlo...- continuó como si nada. -No te ves del tipo que disfruta trabajar con lápices y pinceles.-

En ninguna de las demás mesas estaba, ni siquiera se había caído al suelo.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición. _

-Pero debo aceptar que pintar es muy relajante...- y siguió. -Aunque tengo más inclinación a la escritura, en especial la poe...-

-¡¿Me puedes dejar en paz?!- no me dejó otra opción más que explotar. Cualquier persona con sentido común evitaría provocar a alguien en mi estado, pero él... él... ¡Él lo estaba haciendo a propósito!

Finalmente guardó silencio.

Recorrí toda el aula, de esquina a esquina, mesa por mesa, cajón por cajón ¡Y nada! ¡No encontraba nada!... ¿Será que la habrán dejado en la caja de objetos perdidos? No, nadie es tan estúpido como para entregar tanto dinero.

Aunque nada pierdo con ir a revisar... ¡¿Y si alguien encontró la cartera dentro de la caja y se la llevó?! No solo estaba mi dinero. Mi identificación, mi carneé de estudiante y demás tarjetas de descuento en las tiendas...

¡No! ¡Mis tarjetas! ¡Mis tarjetas no, por favor!

-Pienso, tan solo como una simple suposición, que perdiste un objeto imprescindible para ti... Tal vez sea un libro... O tu teléfono... O quizás, tan solo quizás, tu bolso.- Inmediatamente volteé a verlo. Estaba sonriendo con demasiada calma, como si lo estuviera disfrutando. -Recuerda que solo es una suposición, Rangiku.-

_¿Cómo demonios sabía mi nombre?_ Bueno, no es muy extraño que un novato haya averiguado el nombre de una de las chicas mas lindas y sexys del campus. Pero algo dentro de mí decía que él no era de ese tipo de chicos.

Lentamente sacó algo de sus bolsillos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Ran-chan.- ¡Mi cartera! Él tenía mi cartera. -Si cualquier sujeto con malas intenciones hubiera encontrado esa cantidad de dinero, de seguro la ibas a pensar mal... Bueno,_ no es como si yo tuviera el nivel adecuado de moralidad_...-

-¡Me viste al punto del colapso! ¡Casi se me salen las lágrimas! ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste desde un inicio que tú la tenías?!- quería matarlo, no, lo iba a matar. Lo mataría a él y a su retorcido sentido del humor.

Pero solo encogió los hombros y mostró una expresión inocente, claramente fingida.

-¿De que hablas, Ran-chan? Si nunca me dijiste que la estabas buscando.- habló como un niño que estaba siendo reprendido.

-Tan solo cierra la boca y dame mi cartera antes de que rompa tu nariz.- dije entre dientes, haciendo todo lo posible por controlarme.

-¿Así de seco?- en ningún momento cambió su molesta expresión, aunque a leguas cualquiera podría notar que se estaba burlando. -Esperaba algo más como... "¡Oh! ¡Eres mi salvador, alumno nuevo! Por favor, acepta una humilde invitación a comer de esta simple chica como agradecimiento"...- Una vena de enojo resaltó en mi rostro, ¿Por qué clase de idiota me estaba tomando? -O algo como eso.- suspiró, dejando mi cartera sobre una de las mesas.

Crucé los brazos, sonriéndole con cierto toque de arrogancia.

-¿Así que de eso se trataba? Todo se reduce a salir conmigo.- suspiré, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. -Debí suponerlo, al fin y al cabo todos los chicos son iguales.-

-No, no es eso Ran-chan, no me tomes a mal.- negó repetidamente con la mano, su tétrica sonrisa volvió a su rostro. ¡Nunca he conocido a un chico que se detenga a hablarme sin tener una doble intención!

-¿Ah no?- cuestioné a la defensiva -Pues eso es lo que me has dado a entender.- es decepcionante, por un momento creí que, por ser una especie de fenómeno aterrador, sería diferente en ese sentido. -¿Acaso crees que no tengo experiencia con sujetos como tú? Tipos tan huecos y superficiales que darían todo para salir con alguien...-

-Rangiku.-

Alzó la voz, interrumpiendo abruptamente mi sermón de palabras.

Fue en ese entonces cuando... Finalmente los abrió.

Celestes. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso y brillante color celeste. Como si el cielo hubiera decidido reflejar todo su esplendor en ellos... Vaya, justo cuando estaba empezando a sentirme orgullosa de los míos.

Dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia de metro y medio que nos separaba. No estaba muy cerca y aún así los nervios me invadieron si pedir permiso. En ese instante perdí la capacidad para articular palabras con sentido común; su mirada era tan intensa, y su sonrisa... esta vez si parecía una sonrisa. No hubo forma de detener el sonrojo que en mis mejillas apareció. Colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza y la acarició ligeramente.

-_Me gustas_.- sonrió y con tranquilidad marchó.

**¿Qué tal~? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Quise cambiar la temática de que Gin fuera el único narrador, también es interesante saber que es lo que piensa Rangiku (?) A pesar de que este fic iba a tratar de ser parecido al otro, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que cambié demasiaaaaadaaass cosas, que en mi opinión eran necesarias ._. En fin, si alguno le incomoda o molesta tan solo háganmelo saber y trataré de arreglarlo ;D **

**Comentarios, dudas, quejas, amenazas, saludos a su mamá; ya saben dónde es. **

**Bye-bye~**


	5. Consiguiendo Empleo

**¡He vuelto, pequeños y adorables kiwis! Ya han pasado dos meses desde que he abierto la cuenta. Y ha pasado más tiempo aún desde que no actualizo este fic. Me disculpo por la súper tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre que digamos y cada vez que lo tenía, lo usaba para adelantar trabajos o los quehaceres de la casa :'c Aproveché que tengo estos días libres para actualizar este y otros fics, y así dejar en claro que sigo viva. A los que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias por no abandonarla y disculpen T.T**

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

_-Rangiku… __Me gustas.-_

_Me gustas… Me gustas… Me gustas…_

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

¡¿Por qué demonios le dije que me gustaba?! O mejor dicho, ¡¿Por qué no me comporté como un ser humano normal frente a ella?! Mi efectivo plan de tres pasos para arreglar mí pasado con Rangiku (Encontrarla, conquistarla y vivir felices para siempre) fue un total fracaso. Tanto tiempo que pasé con el metrosexual de Aizen para al final no lograr aprender cómo hacer planes 98% infalibles, que solo fallan cuando sujetos de cabello anaranjado aparecen.

Suspiré pesadamente, peinándome los cabellos hacia atrás debido a mi estrés. Desde que llegué a esta realidad alternativa no he dejado de tener pensamientos sin sentido alguno.

… _Era obvio que conquistarla no iba a ser tan fácil._

En realidad, nunca tuvimos una relación más allá de la amistad cuando estuvimos en la Sociedad de Almas. Siempre supe de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero no quise profundizar ese amor para no dañarla más. Una _serpiente_ como yo no hubiera sido buen partido para ella. Pero de todas formas, siendo yo, ese bastardo sanguinario del que todos huían, sus emociones nunca cambiaron, aun teniendo a cientos de hombres que se arrastraban bajo sus pies.

_Y ahora, en esta realidad soy uno más de esos estúpidos buitres… _

¡Pero bueno! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! La próxima vez que me encuentre con Rangiku haré todo lo posible para no actuar como un buitre-psicópata y ser ese príncipe plateado (¿Es plateado, cierto?) con el que toda chica sueña, y el que Matsumoto realmente merece.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron las clases me dispuse a encontrar mi habitación; observé el edificio y el número de puerta que padrinos mágicos (?) me habían anotado en un papel. Por suerte no estaba tan lejos, y encontrarla no fue para nada difícil, pues era la última recámara del último piso del lugar donde los demás hombres del campus dormían. Alejado de todo, perfecto para mí.

Esta vez sí debo darle el crédito a Dream y a Nightmare, por un momento creí que me conseguirían algo como un baño portátil o un cuarto lleno de escobas y trapeadores.

Utilicé la llave que en recepción me habían dado y entré.

-¡Por fin llegas!- Hablando del diablo…

El primer vistazo que tuve de mi habitación fueron esos dos mocosos que se hacen pasar por conciencias imaginarias. El segundo, pues, el lugar era mucho más espacioso de lo que yo pensaba; en vez de futón, había una cama, como era de esperarse al estar en la cultura occidental; un armario; un pequeño refrigerador; una mesa de noche con su respectiva lámpara; un estante para colocar libros y demás; un escritorio; y en el centro una afelpada alfombra como decoración. Una puerta se hallaba en una de las esquinas, supuse que ese debía ser el baño.

-¿Y qué querían? Mis clases terminan a las tres.- Me acerqué a la ventana, lo único que le faltaba a esa recámara para ser perfecta era una vista increíble.

-Estamos aquí para darte un par de instrucciones antes de dejarte.- Comenzó a hablar Dream. Inmediatamente volteé a verlos con algo de pánico.

¿¡Dejarme?! ¡¿Van a dejarme?! ¡Ni siquiera he pasado un día completo aquí! A penas sé cómo comportarme en el mundo humano.

-¿Se van?- atiné a decir a causa del asombro.

-¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Nightmare con su típico ánimo malhumorado. -¿Tienes idea de cuantos villanos arrepentidos caen en nuestro terreno? Somos tiempo compartido, idiota.- Una vena se infló en mi frente; sí, había olvidado el estrés que esos niños me producen. Pero antes de poder reclamarle aquel insulto, su hermana gemela le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo que el estúpido de Nightmare quiere decir es que no eres el único al cual le ofrecemos nuestros servicios. Los EMEPTÚPI solo se encargan de crear un universo alterno óptimo para darle un inicio al cliente, ¡No te íbamos a dar todo tan fácil!-

La observé por varios segundos. Primeramente, estaba sorprendido al ver a una niña de su edad hablando con tal madurez, era como estar en otra realidad alternativa. Y lo otro, bueno, aunque me molestara admitirlo, tenía toda la razón.

-Entonces no volverán a aparecer…- hablé, tratando de entender la extraña situación.

-Apareceremos de vez en cuando para revisar tu avance y demás, o cuando las cosas se salgan de control. No te preocupes por pequeñeces, Ichimaru.- Dream me respondió, ahora más relajada. –Pero, lo primero que debes hacer es asegurarte de tu subsistencia.-

-¿Subsis…?-

-Es decir…- Irrumpió Nightmare. -Conseguir un empleo como una persona normal, ganar dinero para comer, entre otras cosas. Tal vez tu carrera esté totalmente paga, pero necesitas sobrevivir.-

-Un minuto…-

-¡No te preocupes, Ichimaru, aquí en el campus hay muchas vacantes de trabajo, de seguro conseguirás uno! ¡Además, en tu escritorio te hemos dejado un manual sobre Cómo Sobrevivir en el Mundo Humano Moderno!- Dijo Dream animadamente.

-¡E-Esperen un minuto…!-

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Un tal Itachi (?) acaba de llegar!-

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Todavía no sé…!-

De forma repentina, una luz cegadora se formó en el centro de la habitación, impidiéndome terminar de hablar. El brillo fue tal que tardé casi un minuto en recuperar mi visión, pero fue demasiado tarde; Dream y Nightmare ya habían desaparecido.

Suspiré desanimado.

Ahí van mis queridos padrinos mágicos. Me senté en la cama... Anteriormente, en el único lugar que trabajé fue en la Sociedad de Almas. Jamás he tenido una experiencia laboral decente que no incluyera asesinar monstruos fantasmas gigantes o matar/intimidar gente.

¿Habrá algo como eso en el campus? He escuchado que hay personas muy ricas que contratan a otras para deshacerse de cualquier idiota que les moleste…

No, no es buena idea.

… _Y justo este tipo de situaciones son las que te hacen caer en cuenta de lo inútil que eres para sobrevivir. _

Necesito leer ese estúpido manual…

¡Basta! ¡Seré positivo! Encontraré un empleo que me guste, en el que sea bueno y no tenga nada que ver con sangre o intimidación, ¡Claro que podré!

**Dos horas después… **

_Últimamente, mi vida ha sido una serie de eventos desafortunados… _

Me senté en la orilla de una fuente cercana. Suspiré por enésima vez en el día. En estas dos últimas horas mis ánimos han decaído considerablemente; al parecer, uno de los requisitos principales para contratar empleados es que estos sean personas con rostro y actitud amigable. ¡Por Yammamoto, como si eso fuera importante! Además, eso es considerado como discriminación, no es culpa mía tener una expresión tan aterradora; tampoco tengo la culpa de que los "jefes" no soporten comentarios inteligentemente sarcásticos.

Sí, el problema son ellos… Idiota.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguir un empleo?- Me pregunté a mi mismo con una actitud de rotunda derrota.

De pronto, haciendo mi día más anormal de lo que ya era, un extraño y sombrío sujeto encapuchado se asomó entre los árboles.

-…-

-¿Buscas empleo, Lushmore-san?- El sujeto habló con un tono de voz lúgubre y misterioso.

-…-

-Sígueme, tengo la solución a todos tus problemas económicos.- Y una vez terminada la frase, el encapuchado desapareció entre los árboles.

_¿Pero qué mierda acaba de pasar?_

Pensemos bien por un segundo, Ichimaru. Un sujeto encapuchado vestido totalmente de negro, con ojos sombríos y que por alguna razón sabe mi nombre, salió de unos árboles que hasta ahora había logrado notar, ofreciéndome empleo en algún tipo de negocio, probablemente ilícito, establecido en algún tipo de local ubicado dentro de un oscuro bosque; para después desaparecer misteriosamente entre los matorrales sin decir nada más que "Sígueme".

…

_No tengo nada que perder. _

Y como vaca dispuesta a ir al matadero, lo seguí.

Caminé por lo que me parecieron horas y horas. De no ser porque el extraño personaje había dejado migas de pan por el sendero, que estaban siendo comidas por los malditos pájaros, habría jurado que estaba perdido. Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde y el bosque se estaba tornando más oscuro y peligroso que al inicio. N-No es que le tenga miedo a quedar varado en plena oscuridad, bajo un bosque con quién sabe qué tipo de criaturas carnívoras, insectos venenosos capaces de volverte un humano con ocho dedos en el pie izquierdo y una que otra criatura mitológica come hombres, y sin ningún tipo de arma para protegerme. N-No, n-no tengo miedo.

Así como mis trágicos pensamientos volaron dentro de mi cabeza, de la misma rápida forma llegué al lugar destinado.

-¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya! Es decir, a mi tienda.- La voz del sujeto logró sacarme de mis pensamientos… ¡Un minuto, reconozco esa voz!

Alcé la cabeza; logré divisar una pequeña casucha de madera, con un par de ventanas y una puerta corrediza al estilo japonés. No, no tenía nada en especial… A excepción de dos enormes brazos de cemento colocados en cada extremo sin ninguna razón aparentemente útil; sí, completamente normal. Entrecerré mis ojos, tratando de leer el nombre de la tienda…

"¡Nueva, mejorada y más moderna TIENDA DE URAHARA! Diseñada por la arquitecta: Kukkaku Shiba"

-… Esto debe ser una broma.-

No, una broma no. Esto debe ser algún tipo de cruel jugada del destino para burlarse de mí y de esta mala suerte que tengo para conseguir jefes decentes, o por lo menos con ningún tipo de afecto hacia el Hogyoku.

-Permíteme presentarme, Lushmore-san.- De pronto, la capa que cubría a Urahara salió volando dramáticamente, mostrándose con sus mismas ropas de siempre y ese horrible sombrero de rayas. -¡Mi nombre es Kisuke Heidelberg! Soy un humilde comerciante alemán de treinta y dos años que se estableció aquí con un solo propósito… Con una sola meta… ¡Con un solo sueño!... - Cañones de confeti fueron disparados de Quién Sabe Dónde, mientras otro enorme cartel aparecía en los brazos de cemento, reemplazando el anterior -… ¡Promocionar mis dulces alrededor del mundo y convertir mi simple tienda en un imperio azucarado!- Y como toque final, fuegos artificiales.

…

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... _

_Ah, no, no; ya recordé._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de mi maravillosa presentación, Lushmore-san?- Insistió. Yo tan solo lo escruté con la mirada, incrédulo de que este tipo haya sido el creador del amor platónico de Aizen; no, no, es decir, el Hogyoku.

… _Drama queen. _

-Como verás, Lushmore-san, cada futuro imperio azucarado tiene jerarquías de trabajo. El jefe, el equipo de mantenimiento, el administrador y los que se encargan de atender el negocio… Aquí es donde entras tú…-

-¿Te diste cuenta de que esa jerarquía está totalmente mal?-

-Necesito una persona que se encargue de la caja.- continuó, ignorando olímpicamente mis palabras. –Una persona amable, pero a la vez seria, capaz de atender toda necesidad del cliente y mantener el control de estos si la situación amerita.-

_¿Entiendes que para mí, "mantener el control" significa apuñalar a todo idiota que me esté fastidiando? _

-Disculpa, pero creo que este sea el tipo de trabajo que estoy averiguando.- Respondí lo más educadamente que pude, buscando la manera de retroceder e irme a tranquila y nada perturbadora habitación.

-¡Tonterías, tonterías! De todos los aspirantes a este puesto de trabajo, tú eres el más calificado.-

-¡Ni si quiera he aspirado para trabajar aquí!-

-… Además.- y continuó ignorándome por completo. -¡Tú eres el único idiota que aceptó seguir a un sujeto sospechoso por el bosque!- dijo alegremente, agitando los brazos de forma enérgica. -¡De seguro serás un gran trabajador!

-¿I-Idiota?- Un tic en mi ojo izquierdo había aparecido. Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar o hacer algo, este me empujó para que entrara a su extraño lugar.

-Vamos, vamos, te presentaré a tus compañeros.-

-¡Que no quiero trabajar aquí!-

Pero mis súplicas, gritos y reclamos fueron en vano. Ya Urahara me había arrastrado a su guarida.

Cuando trabajaba para el metrosexual de Aizen, me pude percatar de las tendencias de acosador que este tenía (Observó a Kurosaki durante toda su vida e.e), de vez en cuando espiaba a la Sociedad de Almas, la guarida de los Vizards y una que otra vez, la tienda de Urahara. _No, Aizen no tenía vida social._ En fin, gracias a eso supe cómo era la entrada principal del negocio. Y, a pesar de estar en una realidad alternativa, las fachas al estilo japonés seguían siendo las mismas; el mismo color verde en las paredes; el mismo recibidor; los mismos productos.

_Hay personas que adaptan sus negocios al ambiente… Y luego está Urahara Kisuke. _

-¡Salvé el negocio!-

Observé el lugar detenidamente. Gracias a Aizen El Acosador, pude conocer perfectamente los miembros que vivían dentro de la tienda de Urahara. Un hombre musculoso, experto en kidoh; dos niños, ambos con una fuerza física increíble. En ese entonces me pareció algo normal, después de todo, Urahara Kisuke también era otro psicópata y toda clase de sorpresas se podían esperar de él. Pero ahora… El escenario es más perturbador de lo que recordaba.

-¡Amigos, les presento a Gin Lushmore-san, será nuestro nuevo compañero a partir de mañana!-

-¡Te dije que no voy a trabajar aquí!- Reclamé sin resultado alguno

-¡Lushmore-san, te presento a tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo!- Exclamó con la misma exagerada energía que usa para ignorar todo lo que digo –El hombre alto del bigote es Tessai, es el encargado de administrar la tienda.- el aludido hizo una ligera reverencia. –El pequeño pelirrojo se llama Jinta y la adorable pequeña que está a su lado es Ururu.-

-¿Por qué el jefe insiste en contratar a tipos extraños?- Dijo uno de los niños mientras se hurgaba la nariz. ¡Perfecto! Hace un par de horas me deshice de dos niños que decían ser mis padrinos mágicos, y ahora me encuentro con otros dos mocosos que anteriormente eran súper humanos. Definitivamente, esto se llama karma.

-... Vaya sorpresa.- murmuré para mí mismo, observando a la gran familia de manera pensativa.

_No esperaba que el némesis de Aizen fuera…_

-¿Sucede algo, Lushmore-san?- Urahara preguntó. Disimuladamente me fui acercando a él, este tipo de comentarios a veces incomodan a los involucrados y más cuando hay niños presentes; debía ser lo más discreto posible.

-Es bueno saber que este tipo de instituciones acepta el matrimonio gay sin ningún tipo de discriminación.-

…

-… ¿D-Disculpa?- Pude ver como su ridícula sonrisa se disolvía lentamente en una mueca de confusión.

-No trates de disimularlo, se puede ver claramente que estás casado con Tessai. Incluso has formado tu propia familia.- Hice una ademán con mis manos, mostrándole la típica familia feliz que se encontraba frente a nuestros ojos.

…

Él tan solo me observó, su expresión era indescifrable. Una parte de él estaba en completo shock, mientras que otra, por alguna razón, quería matarme con el primer objeto que encontrara a su alcance.

Después de varios incómodos segundos, este se aclaró la garganta, muestra de que ya había vuelto a la realidad.

-¿No soy gay, lo sabías?-

…

_Ups…_

Y otro incómodo silencio se formó entre nosotros. Silencio que duró lo suficiente como para arrepentirme de haber hecho esa pregunta de manera tan deliberada.

-¿Ah no?- Atiné a decir.

-Actualmente, tengo una feliz y estable relación con una hermosa mujer, ¿Lo sabías?…- Un aura negra lo rodeó. Pude notar como una vena se inflaba en su frente. Si le veo el lado positivo, logré hacer algo que Aizen jamás consiguió. Hacer enfadar a Urahara Kisuke

-L-Lo lamento.- Lenta, pero desesperadamente retrocedí queriendo llegar a la puerta, temía por mi pobre vida.

-Te espero mañana a las tres en punto.- Sentenció entre dientes.

-S-Sí, señor.- Respondí aterrado.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es todo!- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la actitud macabra del tendero desapareció, siendo reemplazada por… La de siempre. -¡Que tengas una buena noche, Lushmore-san!- Finalizó su frase mientras me empujaba para que saliera de su tienda.

_Lo voy a matar. Lo voy a matar. Lo voy a matar._

Pero así como entré, de la misma forma fui echado a patadas antes de que pudiera romperle la nariz a ese estúpido. Ahora entiendo por qué Aizen le odiaba tanto.

Aspiré hondo, conté hasta diez y dejé salir toda la tensión que ese sujeto me había provocado en menos de quince minutos.

_Al parecer no tengo otra opción._

Para trabajar con personas normales debes aparentar, por lo menos de manera exterior, ser normal. Urahara es el único excéntrico que aceptaría contratar a otro excéntrico como yo; en este caso no puedo ser tan exigente. Trabajaré con el padre de Hogyoku-chan, después de haber trabajado por más de cien años con su amante/secuestrador.

Ahora, lo más importante…

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS VOY A SALIR DE ESTE BOSQUE?!-

**Continuará~…**

**Sí, ya sé, no hubo casi nada de GinRan en este capítulo, pero apenas estamos empezando. Y al fin y al cabo esta es la historia de Gin y sus aventuras en un universo alterno (?), a medida que ya el pobre tenga su trabajo, dinero y futuros compañeros excéntricos, ¡Habrá GinRan por todos lados! ¡Se los prometo! (?) Pero primero, you know, dejemos que Gin aprenda a sobrevivir en el mundo moderno.**

**¡Gracias por leer!~**


End file.
